


Kill Me Once

by Pipsqueak_peep



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Death, Demon, Dreamon, Fluff, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipsqueak_peep/pseuds/Pipsqueak_peep
Summary: When you're born in a society of heroes you're bound to find danger, and when your father is a villian the danger get worse. It'd be so much easier to survive if Dream had been given something better than horns for a quirk, but fate doesn't seem to like him much. Only someone with awful luck would get stuck with a quirk that made them into an amnesiac ghost.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 28
Kudos: 258





	1. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for being lazy with the tags, tagging is hell and i really couldn't be bothered to do more than i had to.

The sound of cheers and fighting could be heard in the background as a blonde teen sat in a backroom, slowly bandaging up the burns on his arms and legs. He let the roll of bandages fall to the ground next to him and sighed, readjusting his mask to make sure no one could recognize him. The teen stood up and walked over to a woman sitting behind a desk just outside of the room.

“I’m heading home now, bye” he smiled behind his mask despite being hurt, he won the battle and that’s what matters.

“I’ll make sure to inform the match makers.” the lady didn’t look up from the papers on her desk as she scribbled something down. The teen grabbed his green hoodie and pulled it on to hide the bandages as he walked out into the outside alley. He got a few streets away and pulled off the circular mask and set it inside his bag.

He was quick to head home, soon entering the nice apartment his dad owned and heading to the bathroom to clean his injuries better and take a shower. Once he was clean and bandaged up again he put on a blue sweater and went to sit in his room, quickly turning on his phone and checking the chat he had open with his two friends, Sapnap and George.

“Hey Kiddo!” he heard his father yell from the other room. The blonde teen stood up and walked out into the main room. “Yeah?” His dad had large ram horns on his head and sheep-like ears, his hair was short and brown and his yellow eyes had sideways pupils.

“I’m heading to a business meeting now, they’re planning on keeping me all night so i’ll see you tomorrow Dream,” his father opened the front door and turned to shout one last reminder before leaving “Make sure to get your homework done!”

Dream nodded and went to his room again. He was always curious about what his dad did for work, and even though it sounded innocent enough he was always being called to work at strange times and dream had even found a threat or two while looking through mail. It seemed to fit the bill of something illegal but it’d be hypocritical for him to care, after all he did some illegal stuff too.

But his curiosity nagged at him, pulling the blonde teen to just follow his dad just this once. He grabbed his mask and hoodie again and went to check in the mirror that he was unrecognizable. The mask did its job well, covering his face, and the hoodie made it harder to tell his body type or gender. As one last touch he fluffed up his hair to cover the small horns on his head. “Perfect”

The blonde teen rushed out the door and saw that his father was still nearby, leaning against a wall on the phone. He must have gotten lucky. Soon his father started walking again and dream sneakily followed, eventually getting to a warehouse. He heard some quiet muttering.

“Why did you call me here during the middle of the night.”

“Schlatt, we called you here because-”

One second everything was calm and the next heroes were stepping out of portals all around the area as sirens could be heard in the distance. The 10 or so people sitting at the table jolted up as the room was filled with quirks. He didn’t see his dad anymore so he must have activated his quirk, dream turned to run, getting almost all the way down to the 1st without being noticed when there was a rumble and a crash as the building came down around him, igniting pain everywhere as he was cut and crushed by the rubble. The pain lingered for a few minutes while everything started to fade from his mind, slowly but surely being replaced by the great black of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: something happened and this chapter's notes were appearing on chapter 3, lost the notes. I'll try my best to recreate them
> 
> Thank you for reading chapter one! Special thanks to the Ghost Dre Supremmacy server for helping me with this so much!


	2. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY!!! take this little new years gift from me!

Dark. That was all there was for so, so long. But then there was a faint warm light, he ran to it as quickly as possible not caring where it led. He didn’t want to stay in the dark any longer, it had only been a few days before he’d fallen into a sleep like state and he’d only registered a few moments since then. He reached the light as it grew blinding and suddenly his eyes were flickering open to see the blurry world around him. There was the sound of rushing cars nearby and the muffled sound of someone calling out to him. The world came into focus as he rested his eyes upon the woman staring down at him with pretty sheep-like eyes and big fluffy hair.

The white haired woman crouched down next to the blonde kid laying on the side of the road, her puffy hair tied up into a casual ponytail and her horns poking out from her curls. Just a few moments ago she had been walking home from the grocery store when a blonde teen materialized in the middle of a busy road. She quickly went into hero mode and scooped him up in a portal and over to her, gently laying him down while waiting for him to wake up. His eyes fluttered open and she saw the child reach up towards her in daze.

“hey kid? Kiddo? Can you hear me?” she looked down, concerned, as she finally registered how she could ever so slightly see through him and down to the pavement below. The kid slowly dropped his arm back down to his side and muttered something before passing out again. She quickly picked him up and grabbed her bags to head to her car to head home. She’d call the police once she got him awake and fed.

Dream opened his eyes again and looked around, seeing an unfamiliar room around him. It was a cozy place, filled with what he assumed were family pictures on every wall. There was calming music playing from the kitchen in the next room over and he heard someone shuffling around in there. He sat up, feeling the soft blanket he’d been lying under fall down onto his lap. He stood up from the couch and made his way to the side room, floating an inch or 2 above the ground as he stuck his head into the kitchen. 

He saw the woman from before walking around the kitchen, holding a cup of tea. She turned after a few minutes and noticed Dream floating in the corner of the room and he saw her sit down the teacup to walk over to him. He quickly moved away from her and back to the couch and saw her stop approaching him. 

“It's ok kiddo, I'm not gonna hurt you.” She slowly moved to sit next to the kid on the couch, making sure to give him space. “I’m Puffy, what’s your name?” She made sure to make herself as non-threatening as possible and waited for his answer. “Dream” she heard the kid mumble quietly and saw how he covered his face with the blanket. “Well, Dream, who are your parents?” she hoped that she’d be able to quickly get this over with and bring him home.

Dream sat for a moment before speaking up again “I... don't know...” She saw a few tears fall onto the blanket as he said this. As soon as she realized the kid was crying she pulled him into a hug. “It's all gonna be ok kiddo... I'll call the police and they'll get you home, don't worry.” She really hoped this kid would make it home soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked chapter two! have a great 2021!
> 
> Edit: forgot the last paragraph


	3. Missing Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! LAST CHAPTER I FORGOT AN ENTIRE PARAGRAPH! I've edited it in so go read that! (p.s. its the last paragraph)

A phone rang loudly on a nice desk overflowing with files, a tired looking woman put down a cup of coffee to grab the phone and answered. “Puffy, you know i’m busy...” she ran a hand through her short brown hair and sighed.

“I know, I’m sorry. It's just...” the detective heard the woman on the other side sigh. “Can you pull up the missing children database.” the detective looked confused for a second but pulled it up on her laptop “Sure, why?” she heard Puffy mumbling something on the other end to someone else for a moment “Sorry, can you look up the name ‘Dream’? He’s about 15, blonde hair, green eyes, pale skinned. He says he doesn’t remember his parents or where his home is, I saved him from being run over.”

The detective input the search criteria into her computer and found one case that had been resolved in the past. “Uh so you said Dream. D-R-E-A-M?” god she did not have time for this. “Yes! Did you find him?”

Puffy’s face was crossed with a smile as she sat on the couch next to the kid. She heard her friend on the other end respond and listened closely. “Dream... He’s been dead for two years...” A look of shock crossed the white haired woman’s face “A-Are you sure?” maybe that was the reason for the kid’s ghostly appearance. “Unless you gave me the wrong info then yes. Bring him to the police station tomorrow and we’ll confirm it and look for any living family.” 

The woman on the other end hung up before Puffy could say goodbye. Puffy got up and grabbed the two cups of tea she had made earlier and handed one to the kid who looked at it warily “it’s not poison kid” she chuckled and sipped her tea. “We’ll get you home soon but for today you’ll have to stay with me. Make yourself at home!” the kid smiled up at her and began sipping his tea. Puffy decided to get up and go get her guest bedroom ready, leaving the kid to get comfortable in her house.

Dream sat on the couch still even after Puffy left, taking a while to begin moving again. He was wary of this new place but didn’t really have anywhere else to go so he decided not to run. After quite a while he decided to stand again and look around. He found himself in front of a family picture with Puffy holding a small blonde child with little horns while standing next to a taller brunette with ram horns...

He found himself backing away from the picture as quickly as possible, turning and running into the kitchen and running through the closest door. He closed the door and looked around, seeing himself inside a bathroom. He glanced at the mirror and saw tears running down his face from two bright blue eyes. 

Blue. They aren’t supposed to be blue. Never blue, green. He heard a clatter behind him as he began to panic, seeing a white, circular mask on the floor. He bent to pick it up, immediately putting it on to hide his eyes. His face had already revealed quite a bit about his feelings but this was so much worse. He was glad the slightly cracked, smiley face mask was there to cover it. It made him feel safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your 2021 is going good so far! one day down, 364 left to go!


	4. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since i'm starting school tomorrow i'll probably start updating less frequently. i'm glad i've been able to give all of you daily updates for the past few days but that wont stay going forever. you can probably expect at least once weekly updates from me!!!

A white haired woman lay in a dark room as she pondered over the day. She's gone out for groceries and came back with a ghost. Puffy rolled over in her bed and thought about the kid in the room next door, she’d finished up the guest room and found him standing in the bathroom with a strange mask on. He’d looked a lot more comfortable with the mask so she didn’t question it and just led him into the new room to get comfortable. After that she’d decided to call it a day and head to sleep early. She now found herself slowly drifting into sleep, happy to know that she could play her role as a hero and help the poor kid she’d found.

Dream woke up in a strange and unfamiliar room and began to panic, sitting straight up in bed and looking around for danger. He relaxed slightly when he remembered what had happened the day before. He was safe... ish... 

The blonde quickly picked up the mask on his bed-side table and put it on, trying to find any comfort in this strange scenario. He sat in bed for quite a while, staring at the door cautiously. He jumped when he saw it open but relaxed slightly when he only saw Puffy standing there. 

“Hey kiddo, I made some breakfast for us. It's in the kitchen.” He carefully stood up, never looking away from her, and made his way to the door, following her into the kitchen and sitting at the table. “Thanks...” he mumbled nervously and pushed his mask to the side so he could eat, keeping his head down the whole time.

“You’re welcome! After this we have to go to the police station and try to contact your family ok!” Dream began to shake slightly at the mention of family but calmed himself, nodding. They ate most of breakfast in comfortable silence and Dream found himself taking in the house in more detail.

Puffy and Dream quickly finished breakfast and they left to walk to the police station. She saw the blonde teen next to her looking at everything like it was familiar yet confusing and she found herself wondering more and more if he had some amnesia of some kind. 

Soon they were walking through tall glass doors and up to a desk. She explained why the two were there and Dream was taken into a separate room so they could try and find family connections. The white haired woman sat in one of the chairs nearby and waited nervously, hoping this would be easy but having a feeling it wouldn’t be.

Dream walked out an hour or so later along with the man who had been talking to him. “Did you find his family?” she was hopeful that this would all turn out well for the kid. “Well we found a few family members... his father and his aunt” she smiled brightly at this “oh that’s good!” “Well, actually, his dad has been missing for two years and his aunt is... you.”

Her day couldn’t get any crazier could it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks everyone for reading! i can't belive that this fic already has almost 1000 hits and OVER 100 KUDOS?! WOW! thank you all so much!


	5. Cause and Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah... school sucks...

A bright light filtered through the blinds of a window in a small room, illuminating a bed and desk sitting on opposite sides of the room. On the desk there were many scattered papers and an open laptop showing an open gallery filled with random pictures of friends, objects, papers, and one lone family picture. The bed on the opposite side seemed to have been nicely made but was now wrinkled from the weight of the man sitting on it. The man had large ram horns and a blue sweater on, sitting on the edge of the bed with obvious grief, guilt, anger, and sadness radiating from him.

Jschlatt had been scrolling through his gallery to free up some space on his quickly overflowing computer when he’d seen the old picture of him, his sister, and, most importantly, his son. Two years ago his son died in a collapsing building and ended up sending schlatt’s world into absolute chaos. He should have never gone out that night. He should have never gone into this lifestyle in the first place. He hurt his son and now he’s gone forever.

His phone buzzed next to him, snapping him out of his trance. He saw that it was from one of the two kids he’d practically adopted after Dream’s death. George and Sapnap came to him rather quickly to figure out what happened and when they’d gone out seeking revenge Schlatt advised heavily against it. That got him nowhere though. Those dumb kids were always getting into trouble and were now on the run. Even so he would never let them do anything so stupid on their own, if he couldn’t save his son he’d at least try to save his friends.

He got up and activated his quirk, quickly turning into his ghostly, invisible form and going to the location of chaos. Sapnap had burned down a house again and the duo needed help escaping again. Quickly he made his way towards the smoke and popped back into reality next to the two in their hiding spot.

“You two idiots need to be more careful. You’re gonna get caught soon if you keep this up” Schlatt whispered in frustration, quickly remembering to wipe away the remaining tears from earlier. “You know my quirk! It's not like I could just ignore it” the arsonist next to him grumbled but Schatt could see the fire burning in his eyes. George was actually being responsible and checking to see if they could make an escape yet. Schlatt decided to take after him and checked the area seeing firefighters bashing down the door to their hiding place. He also could expect some police to be outside in order to catch the infamous arsonist.

“Ok listen. We don’t have much time but you two are gonna have to find a better hiding place. I’ll make a way out for you.” he waited for the two to nod and activated his quirk again, quickly going to a room the kids weren’t in and setting up a trail to lead them there. The firefighter’s first priority was to save lives, even if they were criminals so they immediately followed giving the kids enough time to push through a weak wall and escape. Once he saw they were out he left the house to follow them and make sure they were safe. He wouldn’t let any more kids die under his watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways sorry for dissapearing, i got busy with school and also have to keep up a minecraft world with freinds so my time dissapeared. I hope you liked this chapter!!! :)


	6. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh im so sorry i'm so late to this, i wrote this like a week ago but i got really nervous about posting it since i'm bad at dialouge andi had to use more than usual in this chapter. anyways i hope you enjoy and i'll try to post the next one a little sooner.

A cool breeze stirred up golden and ruby leaves, sending them swirling down the sidewalk and across the road. The autumn sun shone down on the busy street filled with strange and unique people, one pale figure standing out as he weaved his way through the crowd. Dream found himself floating just slightly above the ground as he carved a path through the afternoon rush, making his way to the mall. 

He’d been living with Puffy for a few months now and she had started to trust him to go out on his own recently. He had decided that he’d go clothes shopping today. His hoodie was nice and didn’t need any maintenance since it was one of his bonded items but he missed sweaters and jackets.

Dream came to a halt in front of the large revolving door to the mall and groaned. He could move things, yes, but it took effort and that on top of moving the door would be difficult. Going through the door wasn’t an option either since he couldn’t quite figure out how to go intangible yet. It had only happened once so far and he couldn’t make it happen again. The blonde sighed and resolved to stand in the revolving door til someone else pushed the door for him. Luckily someone came quick and he was in.

He nervously adjusted his mask to make sure it was covering his face and walked through the mall til he found a clothing store he liked. He picked out his clothes quickly and checked out, moving to the food court to get an ice cream then sitting by the large wishing pool. He watched as the people around him flowed amongst each other like ants in their nest. The blonde pulled out his phone to scroll and saw an article about yet another attack from their local arsonists, this time a man with horns was briefly spotted inside the house. Probably an accomplice.

He heard two people sit down next to him and begin chatting. He caught a few things about the fire, talking about how the news was everywhere. Dream looked up and glanced over at the two friends and saw that they were about his age. One had short brown hair and two different colored eyes, brown and blue, the other had black hair and almost pure black eyes, that one was wearing a t-shirt with a flame on it. 

They felt familiar. Too familiar.

George was happily talking to his friend, still excited to see how far through the news they’d get just like it had always been. He slightly noticed a blonde in a green hoodie looking in their direction from next to them by the wishing pool, the kid’s face was hidden by a strange mask and he was just staring. “Hello?”

The kid jumped slightly and waved “hi?” the kid kept looking between him and Sapnap for a moment but then suddenly seemed to snap out of whatever confusion he was in and spoke again “Oh, uhm, I’m sorry for staring at you.” Sapnap laughed slightly “Don’t worry! It's fine.”

“Yeah we were being loud anyways” George chuckled and saw the teen look like he was relaxing slightly. George noticed how he looked somewhat see through and wasn’t quite touching the bench they were sitting on “Woah. Are you a ghost?”

Dream fidgeted with his hands slightly at the mention of being a ghost but spoke up “Yeah... I died two years ago and came back like this because of my quirk. I don’t remember much but my aunt took me in so i’ve been doing fine.” he smiled slightly behind the mask “what are your quirks?”

“I can read minds and emotions and he can make fire” The brunette answered “oh yeah, my name’s George, by the way.” The black haired teen spoke up next “Yeah i’m Sapnap, who are you?” Dream felt happy to finally be talking to some people other than Puffy again, it felt nice to talk to people.

“I’m Dream!”

And it all shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and special thanks to our dead gemlin on the Ghost Dream/Angst Dream server on discord for yelling at me to post this :3


	7. Get Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah... I guess i lied when i said I'd get this one out sooner than the last :') I wrote so many versions of this chapter and hated so many of them and honestly don't like this version much either but it's the best I've got. I would promise to not disappear again but I probably will knowing me. sorry.

_Get out_

_Get out_

**_Get out_ **

The leaves stirred up around the running figure as the teen made his way as fast as possible away from the mall, having held himself together long enough to get away. He’d recognised them but being told it straight to his face. The memories were painful, Dream doesn’t think he wants to remember anymore.

  
  
  
  


Puffy wandered around the apartment, cleaning up random things and putting things back into place. She reached the main room and sat on the couch to stare at the many pictures around the room. She had a few with friends, a few with her co-workers, a few old family photos from when she and her brother were just little kids, and one of her holding her little nephew who was only about three then while her brother stood next to her. His wife had run off and left him alone with a kid about a year after giving birth so Puffy tried for a while to help him out until he started to push her away ‘focus on your hero work’ he said ‘i’ll be fine’ he said. Her brother was gone now. Missing. And his kid was a ghost.

So much for ‘fine’ huh?

Puffy looked away from the photo and pulled out her phone to check the news. The big story of the day was a new case of house burnings as well as some small stories and interviews from the people around. Headlines such as ‘Who are the arsonists? One of the firefighters involved may hold the answers.’ and ‘The pyromaniacs strike again! Who will be next?’ were circulating everywhere. Puffy cursed herself for not being available at the time to help with evacuation, her quirk was perfectly suited for that.

There was a knock at the front door, knocking Puffy out of her thoughts as she stood to open it. She saw a panicked and tired-looking Dream there. She quickly stood aside so the blonde teen could come inside and watched as he sat down on the couch and took off the mask to wipe his eyes.

“Are you ok duckling? Are you hurt?” The sheep-like woman sat on the couch next to Dream as she watched him begin to calm down. He was still looking quite panicked, though, and seemed to be hyperventilating. “Ok, ok, breathe. In ten out ten.” she put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly and waited til his breathing calmed to continue. “Ok good. Are you hurt?”

The blonde teen shook his head and Puffy sighed in relief. “Good.” She watched as he stopped crying as he calmed more. “Ok, what happened?” Dream wiped his eyes once again and then spoke up quietly “I...” Dream took a deep breath before continuing.

“I met someone at the mall, two people.” He sat up a little straighter as he told the story, his voice still shaky but calm enough to speak. “They... They knew me and... and I think I know them” Puffy looked at him confused and he continued. “They said something about having a friend with my name that looked like me who died two years ago and they somehow felt familiar to me too” he looked down at his hands “I can’t remember anything, and it all hurts, and I don’t know what to do...”

“I don’t think I want to remember anymore”

Puffy didn’t like to admit it but she didn’t know what to do either, seeing her little ducking so stressed and scared like this broke her heart “It's all gonna be ok duckling, trust me” She really hoped it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this fic despite my terrible update "schedule" I love you guys so much <3


	8. Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise!!! Double update!!! Take this as my apology for disappearing :')
> 
> uh TW for a panic attack in this one, if you want to skip it stop at "He turned into an alleyway..." and start again at "Something bumped up against his side"

Bright morning light shines through the windows of the homely apartment where Dream now lives, birdsong soon following along with the g480neral rush of the city. The blonde teen sits up in his now familiar bed and looks around at his room, trying to keep himself awake. After a few minutes of sitting in bed he gets up and moves to his closet, grabbing out a black sweater and slipping it on quickly. 

He walks out the door to his room and continues his sleepy morning routine, waking up much more by the end. His final stop in his routine is breakfast. Dream finds some toast laid out for him with a note from his aunt:

_ Got to go to work today, I'll be home around 5 _

_ -Puffy <3 _

He looks at the note and smiles before beginning to eat his breakfast, his mind wandering to the encounter at the mall a few days ago. As he did this the lingering headache he’d had since resumed, maybe a nice walk would clear his head. The blonde stood from his seat at the table and quickly grabbed his mask, slipping on his shoes as he made his way to the door. The door, being much lighter than the revolving doors at the mall, was decently easy to open although not effortless like it was for ordinary people. Dream shut the door and made his way quickly down the stairs and out of the apartment complex.

A chill wind stirs up the autumn leaves from their resting place on the pavement to swirl through the air before falling once again, the crunch of them beneath the feet of the pedestrians. Walking at a comfortable pace Dream makes his way along the sidewalk, thoughtlessly gazing through the windows of shops as he lets his feet carry him aimlessly through the city. Soon he reached a vaguely familiar place, a crosswalk with a large open field where a warehouse used to be. 

_ I don't like it here _

The blonde ghost sped up, making his way away from there to any other place he could find. That place reminded him of... something. Something bad. 

He turned into an alleyway and collapsed against the wall, his arms wrapped around himself tightly, feeling as if the world was crashing down around him again just like it did that day. Memories of the pain overwhelmed him as he shivered, tears building in his eyes. Frost began to spread from where he sat, pressed up against a brick wall and small, his shivering worsening and mask pushed to the side.

_ Oh god, oh god, oh- _

Something bumped up against his side, small, warm. He lifted his head from his knees and saw the frost spreading from around him as he searched for what had touched him, his eyes landing on... a kitten? Dream stared at the tabby fur ball as it rubbed up against his legs, carefully reaching out a hand to pet it. He sat there petting the cat for who knows how long as he calmed down and forgot about the panic he’d just felt. The frost had melted and he now sat with the little kitten in his lap, the sun reaching noon.

He carefully picked up the cat and sat her down on the ground and stood to walk home. The kitten stubbornly followed until he gave in and picked her up again to carry her home, petting her head softly. Dream made his way up the stairs of the apartment building and into his new home, he really hoped Puffy wouldn’t mind having a new pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add Patches. I looked over my summary and didn't see her and that is a disgrace.
> 
> For those that skipped the panic attack there was the first show of one of his powers in there, ice.


End file.
